¿Puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre?
by MirnaChann
Summary: Ha pasado una década desde que se descubrieron los dragones en Berk. La primera isla en domar y montar dragones de la era Vikinga. También han pasados 5 años desde que el antiguo y gran jefe de Berk Estoico y su primogénito Hipo se convirtió en el nuevo jefe de la aldea. Pero ¿Que pasaría si lo olvidara todo? ¿Hasta a Astrid? ¿Y si ella se fuera con intención de no volver?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Lo que paso.**

 _Astrid:_

No podía creerlo.

Por fin estaba aquí:

La isla de Berk se miraba lejana, el viento frío golpeaba la cara como si te lanzaran una piedra a ella; el rosáceo anochecer estaba cerca de darle paso a la noche, los escasos rayos del sol le daban un brillo importante a la gran y majestuosa estatua de Estoico el vasto, el gran jefe de Berk.

Miraba todo esto desde mi no-escondite, seguía negándome el estar escondida por una tontería.

Si bien, si la isla de Berk se miraba grande desde donde estaba, era apenas un grano en el mundo; la comida no era ni por mínimo la más buena, el frío hacía que las cosechas no crecieran por meses, incluso podía sentirla en este momento, a pesar de estar alejada algunos kilómetros.

Los dragones volaban por última vez antes de la hora de dormir; los aldeanos podían observarse corriendo de un lado a otro, controlándolos para que no causaran destrozos para la gran fiesta que se celebraría en la noche; barcos de pueblos vecinos rodeaban la pequeña isla, acompañando y felicitando al nuevo jefe por su gran boda, que por cierto, seria al día siguiente.

Si, los dragones habían cambiado a Berk, pero su prosperidad era también causa de los grandes jefes que siempre había poseído; Estoico lideró siempre con mano justa, siempre protegió a los suyos hasta al final de su vida; Su sucesor, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III era un joven de cabello caoba rojizo, ojos verdes que con el pasar del tiempo había seguido los pasos de su padre junto con su mejor amigo Chimuelo, el alfa de los dragones, ambos habían conseguido liderar y proteger al pueblo; incluso aun después de su accidente.

Años atrás, un enemigo al que llamaban Drago había vuelto a la aldea con intenciones de romper el tratado de paz que se había impartido.

Drago exigió tres cosas: El pueblo, a Chimuelo y a mí.

Especulaba que, al no tener las cosas que Hipo más amaba podía verlo derrotado. Sin embargo, Hipo termino acabando por su vida, una amenaza menos para Berk; pero todo mal no puede acabar tan simple, el había dejado algo más grave que solo destrozos en el pueblo, lanzando al precipicio a Hipo logro dejar a una isla, un jefe sin memoria, sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado.

Esto no debía ser un problema; era su esposa, tenía la suficiente paciencia, amor para los dos, pero él había vuelto a enamorarse. Él decía que Heather era todo para él. Se había enamorado de ella porque no lo veía por lo que era antes, sino por lo que era ahora. Había dicho que intento recuperar sus sentimientos hacia a mí, pero no podía dejar de notar que yo buscaba al viejo Hipo, uno que quizás nunca volvería.

Una tarde, hizo aviso del divorcio; no me negué, después de días de llorar por fin había aceptado que ya no era mío y un mes después hacía entrega de mi antigua casa a la pareja de recién casados: Patán y Brutilda. Su boda había sido cosa de improviso y aunque todos nos sorprendimos por la repentina pareja, aceptamos el hecho de que un par de amigos querían ser felices juntos y la boda no tardo en celebrarse.

Me fui dos meses después del accidente, al día siguiente de la boda de mis amigos para ser exactos, no tenía nada más que me atara en este lugar. Mis padres habían muerto desde hace ya mucho y la única persona que más me importaba me había olvidado. Mis amigos, a pesar de que sabía que contaría con ellos siempre, estaban haciendo su vida y no pensaba en ser una molestia para nadie.

Me fui con intenciones de no volver y así como de inesperado fue lo que dije, de la misma manera ya me encontraba aquí; algunos metros cerca de la tierra que jure no volver.

Por mi parte, lo que me había impulsado a regresar a este lugar tenía que ver con la carta que había sido enviada hace algunos días a la botánica donde me estaba hospedando y aunque al principio me negué a la, ahora me encontraba en este lugar a pocos metros de la gran Berk, mirando cómo los últimos rayos del sol le daban la bienvenida al anochecer y como la música empezaba a sonar, el sonido se escuchaba a lo lejos desde donde me encontraba, pero sonaba y el motivo de la celebración era lo que más podía llegar a doler.

Como toda ruptura pensaba que, al irme, podía olvidarlo y aunque lo había sacado de mi cabeza no podía imaginarme ni en mis más grandes pesadillas que llegaría a estar en su boda para ver como perdía, oficialmente, al que siempre seria el amor de mi vida.

Observe el lugar donde me estaba ocultando; Si bien, el risco no era lo suficientemente grande en lo ancho si lo era de altura, había construido una pequeña cueva destruyendo algunas rocas con la ayuda de Tormenta; esta se encontraba dormida dentro de ella con las alas extendidas, protegiendo al pequeño bulto que había traído conmigo, aquel que arruinaría las cosas al día siguiente.

Entre a la cueva, Tormenta sintiendo mi presencia levanto la cabeza al verme levanto el ala para dejar ver a la pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos dorados, si bien a pesar de que tenía 3 meses su cabello crecía a montones y la hacían parecerse a su padre más de lo que podía recordar. Era la copia idéntica, perfecta de Hipo. Tenía sus fracciones, su nariz, sus ojos color esmeralda que era lo que más me lo recordaba; de mí solo había sacado el cabello y la forma de los ojos.

Ignorando el dolor en el pecho que dolía cada vez que suspiraba me recosté junto con mis dos chicas, Tormenta nos abrigo bajo su ala y poco a poco deje que los brazos de Morfeo me abrigaran.

Mañana seria otro día.

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Gracias por pasarse a leer. :3_  
 _Ojalá les guste la historia tanto como a mí me está gustando redactarla xD_  
 _¿Qué les parece? ¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 _Hasta pronto..._

 _Nota 2:_

 _¡Hola! Para los que apenas están leyendo, estoy editando la historia._

 _-MirnaDV_


	2. Chapter 2

¿Puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre?:

Capitulo 1:

Si bien, el irme había sido la acción más desesperada por no volver a ver a mi ex esposo, también había sido la más emocionante.

Me fui de Berk cuando tenía apenas un mes de embarazo pero yo no lo sabía, en ese momento estaba más ocupada en reparar mi corazón que no había prestado atención a los recurrentes síntomas, pensaba que las náuseas eran a causa del estado emocional en el que me encontraba, en cuanto a la regla, nunca era regular, simplemente me dije que ya llegaría.

Me convencí de que era una persona libre, que el haber sobrevivido a un corazón roto no haría que nada ni nadie me pisoteara de nuevo. Luchaba para conseguir dinero, bebía, me dejaba seducir en brazos de hombres fuertes, guapos, pero siempre era yo la que jugaba con ellos.  
Era libre, soltera y no podía negar que era muy guapa; sentía que tenía el mundo bajo mis manos junto con mi mejor amiga Tormenta y éramos invencibles. Nunca nos quedábamos en alguna isla más de una semana; había veces en las que no era necesario buscar isla para refugiarse, solo éramos mi dragona & yo, en el gran basto mundo.  
Amaba la sensación de libertad cuando volaba, sentir el aire revoloteando mi cabello, dejarme embriagar de la sensación de libertad, de no saber dónde me encontraba ni estar cerca de las costas de Berk donde quería escapar del recuerdo de ciertos ojos verdes.

Salvaje, Llamativa, Sensual.

Amaba ser vista de esas maneras y quizás nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi embarazo hasta que enserio se me notara, si había engordado, pero tampoco tenía espejo alguno para notar los grandes cambios, las náuseas se habían detenido y lo demás seguía sin aparecer.

Cierto día que me puse realmente mal, sangraba y de deberse a una situación normal hubiera pensado que me había bajado hasta que un dolor vino acompañado con ello.

Después salimos en busca de ayuda, poco a poco empezaba a sentirme cansada a causa de los dolores y lo último que recordaba era que me había desmayado; recordaba vagas sensaciones, Aterrizando en alguna aldea desconocida, Tormenta poniéndose en modo defensivo y el cómo unos grandes brazos me cargaban hacia lo desconocido.

Después de eso ya no sentí nada, el dolor había desaparecido y la oscuridad me rodeaba.

Desperté tres días después, mis ropas habían sido cambiadas, el sangrado había desaparecido, me encontraba vendada en la parte del pecho, brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas, pero a pesar de eso me encontraba estable. O eso creía cuando intente levantarme, las piernas me temblaron como gelatina y caí al suelo de rodillas haciendo que el dolor me recorriera ambas piernas sin evitar que un gran grito alarmara al lugar donde me encontraba, genial Astrid, punto para el enemigo. Me levante con el brazo que no estaba vendado y me volví a acostar.

Si bien, había tenido una pelea la noche anterior realmente dura, no había caído en cuenta que al día siguiente pasaría a cobrarme.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en la noche de ese mismo día, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una señora mayor. Era de raza asiática, su pelo canoso era largo, lo traía amarrado en una trenza, vestía con ropas largas, la rodeaba cierto olor a plantas, traía consigo un gran plato de sopa haciendo que mi estómago gruñera. ¿Enserio? ¿Hace cuánto que no comía decentemente?

— Oh vaya, despertaste. — Sonrió me tendiéndome un vaso de agua y se lo agradecí, tenía demasiada sed — Has estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

— ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Y mi dragona? ¿Ella está bien? — Trataba de levantarme, pero otra vez el dolor me recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

— Tranquilízate muchacha, acabas de salvarte de una amenaza de aborto, necesitas descansar. — Abrí los ojos de la impresión. — ¿Aborto? Pero yo no estoy embarazada. — Reí histéricamente como si de un chiste se tratara, porque... ¿Era un chiste verdad?

— Oh pobre muchacha ciega ¿Cómo que no sabes que estas embarazada? ¡Estás en tu tercer mes! — Me congele

— ¿Tercer mes? Créame, ni siquiera sé cómo sigo viva. — Trate de reír, quizás por fin me estaba volviendo loca — Si recuerdo tener varias nauseas, los pechos me habían crecido y no me llegaban mis lunas, pero nunca pensé que era un embarazo. Si bueno,

el que te crezcan los pechos no es normal, pero... — No paraba de hablar, me sentía nerviosa, asustada... ¿Un hijo? ¿Hace 3 meses? Pero si hace 3 meses todavía estaba con... — Hipo. — Dije en voz alta.

— ¿Hipo? — Repitió la señora confundida. — ¿Quién es Hipo?

— Hipo es el papá... — Dije sin todavía creerlo. Me tape la cara con ambas manos. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿No tenerlo? ¿Dejarlo en alguna aldea? No, no podía hacer algo así, no podía culpar así a alguien inocente.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo, niña? — Pregunto la señora.

— El ya no está conmigo. — Dije cerrando los ojos, hace mucho que no permitía que esta sensación me recorriera. — El... — Trague, que difícil me costaba — se va a casar con otra persona, ni siquiera sabe que estoy embarazada.

— Ni siquiera tú lo sabias. — Dijo la señora en modo de broma y reí, porque era lo único que podía hacer, ya no me quedaban lágrimas por ese hombre.

— Si, ni siquiera yo lo sabía. — Toque mi vientre, todavía se veía plano, pero poco a poco podía notarse la hinchazón — ¿Estamos bien? — Pregunte.

— El bebé es toda una guerrera, está en estado de salud perfecto; no parece haber alguna complicación las peleas te han puesto en peligro de aborto así que no deberías de hacer esfuerzo alguno hasta que finalice tu embarazo. — Dijo sirviéndose té — Me sorprende que no haya pasado antes, he conocido embarazadas que apenas las tocan con una flor y ya están perdiendo al bebe.

— ¿Eso es un halago? — Pregunte.

— Sí que lo es, eres fuerte muchacha. Esa niña será igual o más fuerte que tú. — Dijo levantando a dejar la jarra.

— E igual que su padre — Acaricie mi vientre. — ¿Mi dragona, ella está bien? — Cuestione preocupada.

— Si, cuando llego causo un revuelto al llegar, pero todos detuvieron la caza cuando te vieron encima de su lomo, uno de los aldeanos te trajo y su esposa la cuida en su casa.

Suspire de alivio, ella estaba bien.

— Dime chiquilla, ¿Tienes lugar en donde vivir? — Pregunto.

— No, vivía en la isla de Berk hace tres meses, pero Hipo anuncio el fin de nuestro matrimonio y me fui de ahí. — Sujete la taza con fuerza. — Me la he pasado de isla en isla, no me gusta quedarme en un lugar mucho tiempo. — Susurre al mencionar lo último, no quería encariñarme en un lugar.

— Pues que lastima que no puedas viajar en ese estado, cualquier movimiento brusco te pondría en peligro. Además, no creo que puedas llegar muy lejos con ambas piernas lesionadas, tres costillas y tu mano izquierda rota.

— No, creo que no. — Dije reflexionando, no tenía a donde ir.

— Puedes quedarte conmigo, cuando te recuperes puedes ayudarme en la botánica y tu dragona puede quedarse atrás, con las gallinas.

— Muchas gracias. — Le agradecí, ella solo asintió y salió.

Tarde un mes en recuperarme por completo (Y para terminar de convencer a la señora Cho que ya podría ayudarle) cuando fui por Tormenta agradecí a la pareja que me ayudo cuando llegue a Odin e incluso me invitaron a comer.

Me convertí en amiga de Marina, la joven que había cuidado a mi dragón, era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar, era una joven cuya tez pálida la hacían parecer enferma, pero era todo lo contrario, sana como un roble, era la persona más alegre que había conocido, tenía un físico envidiable y su pelo café la hacen resaltar sus ojos verdes. Ella se casó a los 20 años con su esposo, Emanuel, quien me llevo con la vieja Cho esa noche; ellos se conocieron en la boda del jefe Kiev, fueron novios por 5 años y se casaron hace poco. Al final, aceptaron cuidar a Tormenta para no molestar a las gallinas de la anciana e iba a visitarlos todos los días.

Para mi sexto mes de embarazo ya era una persona conocida en Odín, ayudaba a la anciana en la botánica, Cho me había enseñado cuales eran las plantas medicinales, las venenosas, las comestibles e iba en busca de ellas, también las machacaba y las convertía en medicinas para los aldeanos. La anciana me había brindado un hogar y lo más cercano al cariño una abuela.

La gente ya aceptaba a Tormenta a pesar de que al principio tuvo problemas, ayudaba en la caza e incluso Emanuel, ya sabía montarla. Ayudaba a la construcción, a la pesca, en lo que fuera necesario mientras que eso al jefe de la aldea le parecía perfecto.

Cuando llegue, Kiev me recibió en Odín, en su familia con los brazos abiertos. Su esposa Katherine era una joven dulce que acababa de tener a su primer bebe llamado Dakkar. Al poco tiempo nos habíamos vuelto muy amigas, ella me daba consejos de maternidad lo cual agradecía pues, a pesar de ya haberme preparado mentalmente todavía tenía miedo.

Ella y Marina habían sido mi apoyo emocional, confiaba en ellas y gracias a ellas en poco tiempo había construido en Odín un hogar que creí haber perdido en Berk.

Una noche, habíamos hecho una reunión en casa de Marina, Kiev se había quedado cuidando al pequeño Dakkar y nosotras tres estábamos hablando, riéndonos y tonteando.

— Entonces a Kiev se le cayó el anillo bajo la mesa de lo nervioso que estaba, cuando se levantó lo sorprendí con un beso y le dije: Si, acepto ser tu esposa. — Narraba con una sonrisa Katherine que le daba un sorbo a su bebida. — No podía pedir a alguien más en esta vida. Era una guerrera y ahora soy una esposa con un niño adorable de 2 meses.

— Sí, yo solo asistí a su boda y casi 6 años después estoy casada y embarazada de alguien que conocí ahí. — Dijo mientras bebía su leche de Yak.

Hubo un silencio y luego el grito de Kath me hizo analizar bien las palabras.

— ¿Embarazada? — Pregunto Katherine emocionada.

— ¿Emanuel ya lo sabe? — Cuestione igual con felicidad. Otro niño llegaría a nuestra vida.

— No, no lo sabe. — Dijo. — Pienso contárselo en nuestro aniversario, la próxima semana, tengo 1 mes de embarazo, me lo dijo Cho la semana pasada.

— ¿Y porque yo no supe? ¡Vivo ahí! — Dije con indignación. Había estado ayudando toda la semana y nunca había visto a Marina junto a la señora Cho

— Le dije que no te comentara, quería darles la sorpresa. — Dijo Marina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Dios, soy tan feliz. Habíamos intentado tener un hijo este año, A Emanuel le encantan los niños, espero que se ponga feliz por saber que por fin tendrá uno propio. — Exclamo Marina con un toque de miedo.

— Estoy segura que se emocionara al saberlo. — Sonreí.

— ¿Y tú Astrid? — Dijo Katherine — ¿Lista para conocer a tu hija?

Me llene de emociones de solo pensarlo, tenía ya 8 meses de embarazo y estaba ansiosa de tener a mi hijo/a en mis brazos. Según Cho iba a ser una niña, pero no me importaba, lo que fuera a ser lo iba a proteger con cada parte de mí.

— Estoy lista. — Puse una mano en mi ahora gran abultado vientre, sentí como se movió al contacto de esta y reí, va a ser muy inquieto. — Solo espero que se parezca a mí.

— Cierto. — Dijo Kath. — Dakkar se parece demasiado a Kiev, lo único que saco de mi fueron los ojos. En todo lo demás hasta parece que él lo hubiera parido.

Todas reímos.

— Quiero que se parezca a mí, porque si se parece a su padre tendré que recordarlo a él todos los días. — Dije con un tono triste. — Y su padre fue la primera cosa que más ame antes de saber que estaba embarazada, el recordarlo a él no cambiaría el amor hacia mi hijo, pero tampoco era de gran ayuda si lo único que quería era olvidarlo.

— Oh, cariño. — Dijo Marina tocándome el brazo. — Si esto te ayuda, ese idiota no sabe lo que perdió.

— Es que, literalmente... no sabe lo que perdió. — Dije. — ¿Nunca les conté que sucedió?

— No, eres muy reservada... — Dijo Katherine.

— Tampoco sabemos ni siquiera de dónde vienes, ni porque traes a Tormenta ni como la domaste. — Concluyo Marina.

— ¿Llevo aquí 5 meses, aún no saben nada de mí? — Cuestione sorprendida, yo sabía todo sobre ellas.

— Estabas mal cuando llegaste, confundida, sin hogar, con un dragón y poco dinero. — Dijo Katherine. — Si no nos querías contar, ya llegaría el momento en el que tú te abrieras a nosotras.

— Además, has hecho muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. A la Señora Cho le ha venido muy bien tu ayuda, Tormenta nos ha ayudado mucho en el pueblo. — Enumero Marina.

— Has cambiado de aspecto, eres más guapa, más alegre que cuando llegaste y al parecer al hermano de Kiev le gustas. — Sonrió pícaramente.  
Me sonroje por eso último, si bien Finn era un chico agradable había sido una dulzura cuando llegue.

— Finn no tiene nada que ver con esto. — Voltee a otro lado, solo sentía las miradas picaras de mis amigas atacándome. — E-el solo ha sido muy bueno conmigo. — Concluí antes de meter mi cara en una de las almohadas del sillón.

— ¿Vez? Ya hasta estás loca por él. — Dijo Marina.

— Eso no es cierto... — Mire a otro lado. — ¿Y si mejor les cuento de dónde vengo? ¿Y qué paso en realidad?

Ambas se colocaron delante de mío, como si les fuera a contar un gran cuento. Solo suspiré y proseguí.

— Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, tengo 25 años de edad, vengo de la gran isla de Berk y mi ex esposo es Hipo, el gran domador de dragones. Lo que sucedió antes de que yo estuviera embarazada es una larga historia, pero es la siguiente:

¡Hola! Para los que no sepan, estoy editando mi historia.  
Si piensan que esto es mierda, pues bueno... la anterior es peor... creo. ;-;

Igual, gracias por leer 3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: La desgracia de Drago.

Narra Hipo:

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, el ardor en el pecho a causa del cansancio quemaba, pero eso no me impediría cumplir mi objetivo: lucharía. Por mi gente, por mis amigos, por ella.

Drago sonreía maliciosamente, escupió algo de sangre para luego limpiarla bruscamente con la manga, alzó su espada preparando sus siguiente ataque.

— ¿Cansado, pequeño Hipo? — se burló el maldito ese. — ¿Sabes? Toda esta pelea es absurda. Entrégame al Furia nocturna y a esa descarada que tienes como esposa, tal vez así te tenga algo de... — Lo interrumpí al proporcione otro puñetazo, podría hablar de mi lo que fuera pero Astrid estaba fuera de la conversación.

Este, después de recibir el golpe enfureció lanzándose con intenciones de cortarme con la espada, dio un golpe vertical que logró romper un poco de mi ropa pero con algo de suerte no pasó a darme completamente. Siguió intentando, lanzando golpes hacia mi que esquivaba con todo lo que podía. De repente, en una de tantas esquivadas logro herirme en el brazo, mierda, sí que dolía pero esto estaba indicándome que esto ya no podía arreglarse por la paz.

Saque la espada de mi brazo, la sangre brotaba a horrores y dolía como los mil infiernos. se abalanzó sobre mí, posando ambas manos sobre mi cuello, cortándome el aire.

— Oh, pobre Hipo. — se burló. — No eres más que un tonto niño queriendo tomar el rol de jefe. Eres patético, el pelear contigo me aburre. El idiota de tu padre me dio más pelea que tú; pero claro, tú siempre serás su sombra. Algo que nunca podrás llegar a ser por más que lo intentes. — Su risa sonaba como las campanas del infierno para él. ¿En serio esto era todo? ¿Qué pasaría con Chimuelo? ¿Con su madre? ¿Con ella? No podía irme dejando al mal nacido de Drago con todo, no podía.  
Traté con todas mis fuerzas alcanzar la espada que estaba a pocos centímetros de mi, pero sus fuerzas se hacían cada vez menos, su alrededor empezaba a ponerse oscuro.

— ¿Ya tan pronto te vas a morir? — Riendo el desgraciado de Drago, aflojó sus manos para que tomara un poco de aire, una vez que se aseguró que seguía respirando volvió a tomarlo de la misma manera con la misma velocidad con la que lo había soltado. — ¿Sabes que es de mala educación morirse cuando uno está hablando? — rió mirándome a los ojos.

Esto era todo, pensé, todo estaba perdido.

— Sabes, Hiccup. Me decepcionas, pensé que lucharías un poco más por tu amado pueblo, pero no te preocupes. — Volteo a mirar a la gente que veía horrorizada como su jefe iba a morir a manos de un ser tan cruel y despiadado. — Puedes morir en paz, tomare tu puesto, el furia nocturna será por fin mío y poder volver a ser mía a la hermosa de tu esposa, algo que apuesto ni hiciste bien.

Apretó más el agarre, todo se empezó a tornarse borroso. Cuando pensé que me dejaría consumir por la inconsciente se oyó el sonido de algo atravesando carne, un grito y aire entrando a mis pulmones.

Tosí varias veces, cuando me recupere lo suficiente para distinguir lo que pasaba me di cuenta que mi enemigo estaba tirado, herido en el hombro con un hacha y a una joven que conocía muy bien encajando más a fondo el arma con su pie con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Astrid...— tosí de nuevo, ella, al notar mi presencia dejó de hundir el arma en el brazo del objetivo y se lanzó a mis brazos, fue un abrazo dulce que transmitía lo que yo hace poco sentí: Miedo. Miedo de no volverla a ver, de perderla. — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunté, traía algunos rasguños, su pelo que antes estaba atado ahora estaba suelto, con algunos mechones quemados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas a causa del susto, pero seguía pensando que era la criatura más hermosa.

— Estoy bien... pero tu... dios, casi te pierdo. — Junto sus labios con los míos, fue un beso casto, dulce... — Eso fue porque casi te mueres, idiota. — Luego me dio un golpe en el hombro que no traía herido. (Había dolido más que todos los golpes juntos). — Y esto por asustarme.

Reí, pero toda la emoción del momento se apagó cuando vi a Drago tratar de ponerse de pie de nuevo. No lo logro, se arrodillo sacando el arma de Astrid del hombro.

— Piensas que has ganado. — Dio una risotada sarcástica. — Quizás no logre quedarme con tu estúpida tierra, pero la destruí lo suficiente, la deje indefensa, estoy seguro que no seré el único que se aproveche de eso, he dejado traumas en tu gente que les serán difíciles de superar pero lo que más me alegra haberte hecho fue hacer mía a tu adorada esposa cuando la secuestre.

No me hice cargo de mis acciones, todo pasó tan rápido, mi espada desenvainada, un grito y Drago cayendo sin vida al suelo.

Me arrodille en el suelo, mirando hipnotizado el cuerpo de Drago, lo primero que observe al levantar la mirada fue a aquella joven con aquellos hermosos ojos azules cristalizados, lo miraban en shock; los aldeanos y sus amigos también lo miraban de esa manera, aún sin creer que su líder hubiera matado por primera vez.

-Narrador 3ra persona-

La primera persona en acercarse a él fue Astrid, lo rodeo nuevamente en sus brazos ahora buscando concederle consuelo a su amado, la sensación qué calidez que sentía cada vez que lo rodeaba cuando tenía cerca a la joven lo rodeó, se permitió derrumbarse con Astrid y las lágrimas de frustración empezaron a aparecer en su rostro.

 _Había matado una persona._

Ese fue un pensamiento que Hipo todavía no terminaba de procesar.

— Todo estará bien... — Lo arrullo Astrid, aún sin soltarlo. — Lo hiciste para protegerlos a todos, _a mí._ — Era cierto, todo lo había hecho para proteger al pueblo que su padre le había dejado.

Su madre Valka apareció poco después, observando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre con la misma reacción que todos para luego apresurarse a correr en dirección a su hijo y su nuera.

Abrazo a Hipo con mucha fuerza, deseando expresar ese apoyo, ese cariño que tanto le había arrebatado y esté, inundado las emociones del momento, dejo que lo consolara, dejó sentir esa calidez que solo una madre podía otorgar.

— Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido, una persona fuerte, valiente; que lo da todo de la misma manera que él lo dio. — Le limpio las lágrimas para luego depositar un beso tierno en su frente, este solo asintió.

Después de esa conmovedora escena, Hipo se acercó al acantilado donde estaban atrapados los dragones de todos, asustados con anguilas en las enormes jaulas que colgaban.

Con ayuda de Astrid, saco a los dragones y su mejor amigo fue el primero en tirarlo, alegre de ver a su jinete.

Los demás dragones corrieron en dirección hacia la aldea, yendo con su respectivo jinete, lo siguiente que seguía en la lista era apagar las llamas de la aldea y empezar su reconstrucción.

Todo estaba en paz de nuevo, el amanecer estaba a punto de extinguirse en el horizonte, lo que hizo a Hipo soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Lo que iba a pasar en el segundo siguiente nadie lo espero, Astrid grito mientras veía como el hombre que había dado por muerto se levantaba, se arrancaba la espada del pecho y corría con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia ella, no podía moverse aunque sus piernas le ordenaron que lo hicieran.

Hiccup actuó rápido, la empujo hacia el pasto del acantilado y lo último que pudo ver antes de sentir el frío metal entrar por su estómago y caer hacia el vació fueron aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-Hiccup-

Mientras caía, Hipo sintió el pasar de su vida frente a sus ojos: Recordó su infancia, cómo era visto como el más débil del pueblo, como su padre le había regalado su casco vikingo, la primera vez que empezó a trabajar con Bocón; las risas de los gemelos, la actitud egocéntrica de Patan y podía escuchar a lo lejos como su mejor amigo Patapez le explicaba por décima vez el libro de Dragones; Recordó cómo conoció a Chimuelo, recordó con exactitud cómo habia creado los planos de la prótesis de su ala rota, todas aquellas aventuras que había vivido con su gran amigo dragón; También recordó la tristeza por la muerte de su padre, el sentimiento de alegría al por fin conocer a su madre, la cual creía que nunca conocería por darse por muerta, recordó cómo habían recuperado el tiempo madre a hijo, el cómo por fin por una vez en su vida se sentía completo.

Pero lo que más abarco toda su mente fue Astrid, recordó su sonrisa, lo maravillosa y peligrosa que se había visto aquella noche que le había disparado a Chimuelo, cuando había esparcido una cubeta de agua para apaciguar el fuego para que después un rayo impactara, recordó los golpes que le proporcionaba la rubia, el día que le había propuesto, matrimonio, su cara de emoción al aceptar, cuando no pudo aguantar hasta el día de la boda y la había hecho su mujer un día antes del evento, recordaba lo guerrera que podía llegar a ser, lo hermosa que se había visto vestida de blanco, uniendo su corta vida con la de ella, recordó de lo mal que cocinaba; los atardeceres que pasaban juntos, las aventuras que se habían enfrentado, el como siempre había estado para el.

De cuánto la iba a extrañar.

Miro por última vez el cielo, de repente, un rugido se oyó, él lo reconoció como Chimuelo.

Su dragón sonaba desesperado, antes de perder la conciencia le agradeció por intentar salvarlo, sintiendo el agua invadir sus pulmones y un gran dolor por el impacto de la piedra en la que aterrizó su cabeza, se dejó tragar por la oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que se oyó fue lo más desgarrador que los habitantes de Berk pudieron haber oído:

— ¡HIPO! — Era el grito de aquella persona que volaba junto con el Furia nocturna, acompañado de un rugido de tristeza de parte de este. Astrid sentía que moría de dolor, tenía que encontrarlo, él no podía morir.

No, no debía morir. 

_Nota de la autora:_  
Me atrevo a decir que, aunque esta no es la primera historia que escribo, si es la primera disque "escena de acción", lamentó si los decepciona o algo.

El chiste de esto es que vivieran los últimos momentos de la memoria de Hipo, no volveré a hablar desde su perspectiva hasta después, para que sientan todo lo que sintió Astrid.

Se aceptan comentarios o correcciones, al igual que ustedes soy humana y cometo errores así que pido perdón.

Si no les gusta mi historia tampoco la lean, con el simple hecho de tener aunque sea solo una persona que disfrute de esta historia soy más que feliz y me hace feliz que la disfruten conmigo.

Nota 2:

 _¡Hola!_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos :3 me hacen tan feliz qwq 3_

 _Quiero decir que no he abandonado la edición, lo juro._

 _Es que no sabía cómo seguir... Ojala no la esté dejando peor. xD_

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡A los nuevos bienvenidos! ¡A los que ya la seguían, leanla!_

 _¡DEJEN REVIEWS, SON EL OXÍGENO DE TODO AUTOR! :C_

 _Atte:_

 _Yo. –Desde su escondite anti-bombas.-_

¡Los quiero! ❤️


End file.
